


The World We Wished For

by pinkudesuu



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Author IS the God, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Byakugou Seal is a Quirk, Character - Freeform, Dimension Travel, F/M, Good Parent Bakugou Mitsuki, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Izuku and Sakura are Siblings, Kurama is a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku and Haruno Sakura are Twins, Naruto and Katsuki are Siblings, Naruto is a Bakugou, No 'why-does-my-erasure-quirk-no-working' trope, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Bakugou Katsuki/Haruno Sakura, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Haruno Sakura, Reincarnation, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Sharingan Doesn't Blind the User, Smart Haruno Sakura, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Vigilant Uchiha Sasuke, but like - souls, dad for one, forgot to add, i forgot to add, lmao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkudesuu/pseuds/pinkudesuu
Summary: It was said that the God of Reincarnation was very kind. They would give the person a choice before they die, to remember or not to remember? To live in the same world or not?  There were many more choices, choices that are still changeable even after the process of reincarnation, even whilelivingthe life of a reincarnated soul.The God would even be so kind enough to not let them remember how they died. And if they wish to be in a different world, the God would not give them the memory of what they last remember from their world before they died. The God would let them live in the new world, and if they wish to remember, they would give them important and memorable memories. There will be a sad and bad memory, but the good ones would outweigh it. That's how kind the God is.This is not a story about the God, but how the reincarnated souls will live in the new world. A different world from where their souls came from. And the God, the very kind and forgiving God, would give them the help they want. Either bad or good, the God will help them.That God isme.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	1. Name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too soft to my story and these characters. I... wanted to be cruel but I can't! I'll have to work on that, but maybe not in this story.

Naruto Bakugou. 

Bakugou Naruto.

His name never felt right in his tongue, but he learned to love it. He loves his family. It was everything he would ask for. They were a loud bunch, but everything fit in together. He had blond hair, the trait he got from his mother albeit a lot more brighter than her pale ones. He got his blue eyes from his father's side of family, though it's kinda weird because Masaru himself doesn't have blue eyes, but he'd seen the pictures of his great grandparents. And yet, he searches for a family member that also has whiskered birthmarks like him.

_He doesn't know why he cried when he first saw a picture of his great grandfather's brother, though he didn't have whiskers, he had the same blond hair and blue eyes like him. He was alongside a beautiful red haired woman._

When Naruto was 2 years old, he was ecstatic when he was told that he's gonna be a big brother. It felt new, like it hasn't happened before. Like he had longed for it for a long time.

A brother.

~~_Raven haired, coal eyes. Snarking at him, giving him a deadpanned look._ ~~

He longs for a brother he never once had.

And then he had a little brother. Ash blonde hair, exactly like his mother. Big sharp red eyes, exactly like his mother. Naruto was already satisfied when he heard that he was gonna be a big brother, but seeing it...

Naruto cried happily as he hugged Katsuki with his little arms. Promising the best world for his little brother.

* * *

Sakura Midoriya.

Midoriya Sakura.

Her namesake doesn't seem to fit her surname; Green valley of Cherry Tree. She thinks a surname that means Springfield would suit her name better, but she's not gonna complain. She loves her family. Her parents were like someone she had always wanted in her life. Kind and soft parents with just the right amount of strictness. It's kind of saddening that her father went overseas so he could provide for them much more easily when she was just 2 years old.

~~_An adult raven haired, coal eyes was looking at her and their 2 years old daughter, hesitating with his actions. She just gave him a warm smile, a smile filled with assurance. A smile filled with love._ ~~

But that's ok. At least she still had her mother and twin brother.

Izuku Midoriya. The name fits him well despite it's weird meaning. His cute wild green hair, bigger and darker emerald eyes, and his cute freckles. She cooed at whatever he does, that's how much she loves him. They're personalities are different in some ways. Sakura is somewhat mature and only seldom cries, while Izuku cries _everytime_. But despite this, they both have many reason to be called twins;

First and foremost, the twin have a very smart mind. Many would expect that 2 years old would throw a tantrum when seeing their parents leave, but the two only cried for their father as he leaves, understanding his duty as their father. They swore to him that they would be good kids and assist their mother.

Inko wonders if they received her soft and shy trait too much. Sakura is willing to be strong for her twin, but she oddly feels ashamed of her wide forehead. Izuku tries to be strong for his twin too, but he's feels too weak to do so despite him idolizing All Might.

And their involvement to diamond was way too cute. Izuku has his diamond formation freckles, while Sakura has her diamond shaped purple mark by her forehead. Izuku uses this to assure her that her forehead was beautiful because of it. Even using the trump card of possible Quirk involvement to it. And it works because Sakura's eyes always shone when he explains in an oddly intelligent way.

And dear god, they both got their father's mumblings! 

And so, the fated meeting happened.

* * *

It had been months since Hisashi left to overseas. Everything was alright and fine. They still communicate with them, though Hisashi had informed them that it will be harder to communicate with them in the next few months and possibly years. 

They were just a shy of 3 years old when they met Katsuki. Katsuki and Izuku was quick to form a bond when they talked about All Might. Sharing the same amount of idolism, though a little differently. 

Sakura would admit she was slightly jealous, having Izuku's attention away from her, but it was softened when she noticed how bright he seemed to look whenever Katsuki nods and nods at him and replied with the same amount of energy. 

Sakura was quietly watching the two, a soft smile plastered in her face. The twins never really got to find a friend in the daycare because of their shyness.

———

A 5 years old Naruto was tasked to pick up his little brother from his own daycare. He was hesitant when his parent told him to do so, even complaining to his mother by shouting. He ended up getting smacked at the head for his behaviour and he apologised. 

The reason was because of Naruto's lack of quirk. 

Everyone around Naruto's age had already gotten and found theirs. And everyone was waiting for Naruto's. Some had started to make jokes about it, saying that he's quirkless. But they were too scared of him mother to tease him about it. 

He had noticed his little brothers actions around him, always observing Naruto's movement to see if something had changed. If he was keeping it a secret from him or something. 

Even after a year, it was still the same look. 

Naruto sighed, entering the nursery in his orange lined white socks, his fox charactered shoes were placed neatly beside the shoes he recognised what Katsuki wore. Which was next to a red pair of shoes and pink floral patterned shoes. 

Did he come that late that Katsuki was almost left alone? He'll have to apologize with spicy ramen later. 

But instead of the usual shouting and scolding him for being late again, he heard laughter and comical conversations in a high pitched voice. 

Naruto almost didn't recognize Katsuki's voice. Damn. How long has it been since he last chattered to him about All might. 

There were only three of them, just as Naruto predicted. And their heads were like a stop light if only Katsuki was the one in the middle instead of the green haired. 

Different pairs of red, and greens glanced at his direction as he entered the room. 

Katsuki beamed, "Nii-san!" With his small cute legs, he ran up to Naruto, engulfing him in a hug. Naruto laughed merrily, catching Katsuki's small form. 

"Sorry I'm late, Katsu'," Naruto apologised. He glanced at the ones with his brother who was shyly looking at them. He doesn't know why his eyes lingered in the pink haired girl. "Are these your friends?" 

Katsuki's grin went wider, "This is Izuku and Sakura! They're twins! Look, they have matching diamond!" Katsuki proceeded to point at Izuku's freckeles and gingerly moving Sakura's bangs aside, with permission, to show the purple diamond that oddly feels familiar.

Naruto's mind was suddenly overflowed with memories. 

_"I would want to be in a world where there is someone else who everyone looks up to to bring peace." Naruto answered in a whisper. Laying by his back as he look up at the endless clear sky._

_But then he recounted his answer and hesitated. He snapped his head to the person— Goddess with him. Expression worried, "Was that too selfish? Am I being selfish?"_

_The goddess made a small, graceful movement. Her very long silky black hair that seemed to glow brown underneath any light danced behind her, her long white dress, swinging softly in the non-existent wind._

_"Selfishness depends on how a person uses it. But you, Naruto Uzumaki uses this word just as you deserve. You've done too much in this life, even in your death, you have influenced many people, many soul, that saved me the trouble of saving them myself."_

_"But you're a goddess, ain't ya?"_

_"If I am a goddess, then you deserve to be more than just a God."_

_Naruto chuckled, "Thanks... I guess."_

_The goddess was silent for a moment, do you wish to remember? "_

_Naruto looked up and answered without missing a beat, "That would be the best." Naruto thinks carefully, "Hmm. Though it will be weird to remember everything when I'm just a baby. So, maybe make it have a trigger like when I turn 12? Or, or! If I were to meet anyone between Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, or Sasuke-theme, make me instantly remember!"_

_Naruto stopped. He glanced at the goddess who was watching and listening to him with the same frozen sweet smile, "I'm not being too demanding, am I?"_

_The goddess shook her head no, "It's fine. In fact, because of everything you've done for this world, I will gift you something. You'll find out what it is when you remember."_

Inside Naruto, a beast awakened.

**_'Long time, no see, Kit.'_ **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

That sounded right, like that was meant to be his name.

But his parents didn't.

He was the son of one of the most influential people in Japan, just a shy next to the Yaoyaorozu. And their influence reached to different countries as well.

He has a brother, though he's in another country managing their branch there. And Sasuke hasn't seen him since he was 7.

Sasuke loves his brother. He was the only one that felt right. Him and they're great grandparents.

Sasuke loved his great grandparents. They felt right. And they were so nice. His great grandmother always gives him her love and support, maybe more than what she gives to her son and grandson. She was so sweet and always makes him his favorite tomato dishes. His great grandfather always spends time with them, though some wouldn't notice it at a glance. He corrects whatever mistake Sasuke is making; in school works, hypothetical company questions, with his quirk. They had almost the same quirk, the red eyes. His great grandfather told them it was called the sharingan, and that in time, it will upgrade to mangekyo sharingan.

Just as expected, Itachi got his sharingan days after he turned 4. When he was 9 and Sasuke was 3, Sasuke almost fell in a high place and Itachi managed to upgrade his mangekyo when saving Sasuke. When Sasuke was 4 and Itachi was 10, Sasuke got his sharingan.

When he was 6 and Itachi was 12, Sasuke got his mangekyo when his great grandparents died.

His birthday was just an a few days that time, and his great grandparents called for him to come to their deathbed.

_"We love you, Sasuke, Itachi. I'm glad I get to see you two together again."_

_"Keep doing what you believe is right, okay, Itachi? And don't be blinded by power, Sasuke, search for the person you'll want to save. You're both our heroes."_

When Sasuke was 7 and Itachi was 13, Itachi was tasked to learn to manage their company's branch in America. Sasuke was slightly disappointed when Itachi told him he didn't want to be a hero, he lifted his spirits up when Itachi asked him if he will be his own hero. Sasuke brightened and nods as he boasted.

~~_A man sitting atop a pole, the bloody moon shining behind him as Sasuke ran passed the bodies of his clan members._ ~~

When Sasuke was 12, he understood the secrets of the Hero world through his family's company. There was injustice to the quirkless people. There were no laws for the quirkless people. Everything was for the quirked ones.

He didn't like it one bit.

He decided to be a vigilant.

_Grandfather Fugaku, I've found the persons I want to save._


	2. Pink

Even after Naruto received most of his past life's memories, he was still acting the way he is aged.

He had confirmed Kurama's presence inside him in a surprisingly childish way, much to the fox's amusement.

_"Are you really kurama?"_

**_'Damn it Naruto, this is the fifth time! I am Kurama! The bijuu! Kyuubi!'_ **

_"Then... What's my favorite color?"_

**_'....'_ **

_"???"_

**_'Did you really think you were so mysterious in that part?'_ **

And of course, the way he said it to his family. 

"Mom! Dad! I have a giant fox inside me!"

Ah, yes, the classic choking on their drinks tactics. Naruto was proud of himself as it works every time. 

Katsuki didn't choke but he was wide eyed, "A fox inside you? Like a quirk?!"

Naruto nods vigorously, "Yeah, yeah! It said it can give me really strong powers and I can make it do anything!"

Mitsuki finally recover with the help from Masaru, "I haven't heard about that kind of quirk."

"A fox inside you?" Masaru repeated, getting deep in thought. His eyes widened to his son and suddenly smiled, "You're being more like you Great grand uncle than us fathers!"

"Masaru?" Mitsuki called her husband, question his words.

Masaru turned to her, "Remember who Naruto got his eyes from? Grand uncle Minato who got his from Great great grandpa? Not only did Naruto got his eyes, but he also got his quirk!"

So it was his first life's father.

"What was it? What was it?" Naruto and Katsuki asked at the same time.

Masaru grins, "He named it Inside Beast. It's a lame name, but he didn't want to name it with anything else. Said something about a fox complaining of the names he came up with."

"Did he become a hero?!" Katsuki questioned.

Masaru shook his head no, "He didn't want to be a hero, but he did want to be the president! I didn't really met him since he died in his 20s along with his wife, but I've heard stories."

Naruto heard a deep chuckle inside his mind and he blinked. Can Kurama do that every time? 

_'What should I name you, Kurama?'_

**_'Dunno. I don't really understand this world, so do whatever you want.'_ **

_'I don't know, too. My great uncle made many names, I wonder what it was...'_

**_'Don't think like him.'_ **

_'Hmm... Should I just name my quirk just the same?'_

**_'Your choice.'_ **

"Naruto?"

Naruto was brought back from his thinking face and noticed that he had gone oddly quiet when he was talking to Kurama. He'll have to work on that.

Naruto grinned, "I wanna name it Inner Beast!"

* * *

Naruto was proud when Katsuki finally had gotten his quirk; explosion. But weeks after the event, he noticed his odd behaviors and words for quirkless people.

He didn't like it one bit.

His parents threw him a worried glance, and he nods. He understood what he should do. He won't let his brother have a fall out with his best friend just because of the quirkless issue.

He remembers Sasuke.

Never again.

"Katsu'?" Naruto called from Katsuki's opened door.

Katsuki had just finished changing as he looked at his brother, the usual aww in his eyes. "Nii-san?"

Naruto entered Katsuki's room and sat at his small bed. He looks around the room as he addressed, "You've been going home much earlier," Naruto noticed a drawing of Katsuki and Izuku, "Are you not playing with the twins lately?"

"Sacchan isn't letting him play with me." He heard Katsuki grumble.

Naruto hummed as he stood up and walked towards the drawing, "Do you know why?"

"Because I accidentally burned his hand the other day?"

Naruto shook his head no, "Sakura-chan can heal your burns just fine, you know that."

Naruto was slight thankful and mostly scared because the powers of the Sakura he once knew was still the same in Sakura, albeit a little different. Chakra doesn't work here, but there is something that connects all quirks. And that something flows rapidly inside Naruto, much like how his chakra does inside him. He felt it inside Sakura's byakugou seal. It became her own kind of quirk when she and her twin was almost kidnapped by some villains and she got emotional and punched the daylights out of them. She came out unscathed, and out of fear of what might happen when Izuku was being taken away by the medics, he had touched his own injuries and healed them. The byakugou seal on her forehead activated as she heals, and the adults watched in aww as the purple diamond was gone and got replaced by black lines surrounding her entire body.

She had been unconscious after that.

Katsuki was in deep thought, "I don't know..."

Naruto looked at him from his shoulder, "What do you think of the people that are quirkless?"

"They're useless, aren't they?" Came Katsuki's confident answer, "They don't have quirks, so what can they do?"

Naruto stills himself. Who had been teaching his brother these words? "What about Izuku-kun? I heard that he was diagnosed quirklesss, what do you think of that?"

"That he's useless, my friends said so, too." Katsuki answered bluntly. Not even hesitating or questioning his answer. Like it was taught to be the norm to him. 

As ruthless as his mother can be, she would never teach that to them. Never will. She would rather beat them until they think otherwise. Even with their blunt and abrasive personality, they were taught to be polite to those who deserve it, and be ruthless to those who heavily deserve it. Mitsuki has taught them to never let their natural personality cloud their judgment and use it to justify their actions. She would make them learn to apologize, be thankful, and polite. Naruto doubts Katsuki wouldn't learn how everything works in the house, Mitsuki would make sure of it.

Naruto sighed. He grabbed the drawing and neared Katsuki, "You want to be a hero right?"

"Better than All Might!"

Naruto laughed as he pats his head, "What does All Might do?"

"Save millions of people!"

"What about you?"

"I wanna save people way better than him!"

Naruto smiled, "Don't you want to start with Izuku-kun?"

Katsuki's smile fell and went into a confused one. He thought hard, trying to decipher his words, "Huh?"

Naruto's smile slightly fell into a sad one, "You know, it's quirkless people that needs saving the most. You have your own quirk to save you, but they don't. They only rely on getting stronger and smarter, 'ya know? ."

Katsuki fell silent, trying to absorb his brother's words.

"They suffer discrimination most of their lives just because they don't have what 80 percent of the world has. I'm sure you've seen it around Izuku-kun, but failed to notice it because of everyone's praises to you. But he's also experiencing it."

Naruto was relieved when worry overtook his face. There was also confusion as well.

And realization. 

"I was... discriminating Deku?"

Naruto furrowed his brows at the nickname, "Deku? You call Izuku-kun 'Deku'?"

Katsuki snapped his head to him a shook his hands in denial, "It's not like that, nii-san! I swear! I just found out about it when... my friends thought I was teasing him..."

Katsuki looked down, "I mean... I accidentally read his name that way, and it just stuck in my mind... Does it mean bad?"

Naruto smiled warmly, "It depends on how you want it to mean. Maybe someday, you both will find out."

There was a long silence. Katsuki seemed to be brainstorming on what he's supposed to do. Because of too much thinking, Katsuki's face almost morphed into Naruto's thinking face and Naruto laughed as he decided to help his brother for the last time. 

"You two want to be a hero together, right?" Naruto asked and it was everything Katsuki needed. 

His face glowed as if finally remembering something important. Naruto handed him his drawing. 

"Yeah! Me and Deku will be heroes, but Deku is weak right now, he needs training! By the time we can enroll to UA, he should be able to punch like Sacchan— Ah! I have to apologize first right?! Mom will kill me—" 

Naruto watched with amusement as Katsuki mumbled and sprinted out of the room, asking for permission to go to the Midoriyas and sprinting out of the house. 

Naruto laughed merrily and sighed contently. He wonders where Sasuke had ended up if he and Sakura was in this world. 

Somewhere in Kyoto, a raven haired 5 years old sneezed and his great grandmother was quick to surround him with comforters.

* * *

When the twins were 9, they received an exciting news.

Their father will be going home. 

He had explained that he'll only be able to stay for a month, but it was enough for everyone. 

Sakura doesn't remember much from their father, except for the pictures Inko had showed them. When she saw his white wild locks, a question began. 

Why does she have pink hair? 

Izuku got his unruly hair from their father, and the green color from their mother. 

But she didn't get any of that, except for her emerald eyes but it seemed lighter. 

Another question. 

Is she really their daughter? 

~~_"Am I even your daughter?!"_ ~~

She was genuinely happy when their father finally arrived in their house; He had told them that they didn't need to pick him up at the airport. 

"I'm home! Where are those twin devils?" His voice seemed to brighten the house as their faces suddenly beamed.

"Dad!" Izuku and Sakura was quick stand up, leaving Naruto and Katsuki, who's family was invited as well for welcoming Hisashi, and raced to the front door where their father was waiting with open arms.

They crashed onto him at the same time, "Welcome home!"

Hisashi barked a laugh, "You two are getting heavy!"

Sakura slapped his arm jokingly, "Mom told Izuku that men shouldn't say that to a lady!"

Hisashi joked a wince at where she hit him, "Well, aren't you a strong princess?"

Sakura giggled, her inner worries slightly dissipating.

Hisashi turned to his son, "And how's my smart prince doing?"

Izuku beamed, "I was actually working on Kacchan's quirk analysis! I wanted to find out what other things his nitroglycerin can do! I have a theory that it's because he always produces nitroglycerin that he's always so active and angry. It's because he _needs_ to be so that his heart doesn't slow down! And-And- I don't know why but Naruto-nii took my 10th page on Kacchan's analysis and told me not to dwell on it anymore. The page contained-"

Sakura wisely cut her ears when Izuku got to that gross part. Because of her quirk involving healing, she had searched and tried to learn more on what she could do with it. And being smart as the twins are, she understood her brother's theories and she did not like his page 10. No. It was gross and should never be experimented about.

Naruto shared her feelings towards that certain page 10 and was wise enough to rip it for her. They burned it and made Izuku promise to never, ever, dwell on that topic. She shudders. Hopefully, Izuku remains how he is today.

Sakura watched her brother and father's interaction. You would never doubt them as father and son with all their quick mumbling to each other as if completely understanding one another, she sweat dropped. This was one thing they didn't have in common as twins; Izuku was always mumbling when thinking, even he didn't realize it until someone points it out. Sakura is a quick thinker and never lets out her thoughts (though her eyes speaks of it). Out of the two of them though, Izuku is smarter.

As the celebration continued, Sakura was slowly behaving odd and it was Naruto who noticed this first. He watched worriedly as Sakura seemed to be lost in her own thoughts after their family picture.

Naruto decided to ask her.

Sakura was sitting alone by the couch. Their parents were busy talking with each other in the kitchen with Kasuki, while Izuku was busy showing his dad his analysis notebook collection by his room.

"You seem lost in thought, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked at the sudden voice. She looked at him and then looked around, noting that everyone was in their own business.

She bit her lip as she decided to open up. It was weird, even for her, but there was a tug. Like, everything was fine and safe it Naruto was there. If it was Naruto who was watching over them. If it was Naruto trying to help them. Everything will be fine if its Naruto.

Naruto hummed after she told him her worries. His eyes suddenly morphed into a reminiscing one but it was gone by the second before Sakura noticed it.

He looked at her and suddenly grinned, "You know, non of my family members had whisker birthmarks."

At this, Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura looked at where his parents were and noticed that none of them had blue eyes.

As if reading her mind, Naruto said, "But I got my blue eyes from my great grand uncle. I also got his quirk, too!"

"Really?" Sakura awwed.

Naruto nods as he grinned softly, "Yup! So, maybe, you also got it from your other family members too! I mean, you're clearly Izuku's twin, if your personalities said so. And if I look past your pink hair, you kinda look like Aunt Inko, 'ya know?"

Sakura's face finally brightened, "Really?! Then... Then I should ask her about it! Oh, wait! I should ask Dad about it first! To see if he would say the same!" She giggled.

Naruto let her go and sighed as he shook his head. _Sarada was just like her from that time._ And it seemed like Sakura still doesn't remember him at all. Did she not want to remember? Or...

Was she waiting for someone to appear?

* * *

After their conversation, Sakura ran to Izuku's room where the father and son is currently bonding.

As he neared the room, she froze when she heard crying.

"... but I'm quirkless."

It was all she had heard, but it was all she needed to know everything. It's not that Hisashi didn't know about Izuku's quirk status, he was told directly after the news was announced to them. It seemed to have annoyed him when he heard the doctor's name and said that he'll confirm it if he found the best time to go home.

She could only hear and visualize what could be possibly happening inside the room.

"Come here, Izuku."

Sakura heard shuffling and she visualized that Izuku neared Hisashi and sat by his lap.

There was a long silence.

Sakura's eyes widened as she shuddered when she suddenly felt seen.

And then a soft laugh from Hisashi.

"You're not quirkless, my son." There was happiness and giddiness in his voice that made Sakura feel hope in his words.

"I'm not...?" Came Izuku's very innocent and vulnerable question. It was as if the answer would mean everything to Izuku.

"Ah, I'm so happy! I'll help you manifest it, my strong prince! And come inside, princess."

Shyly, Sakura entered the room. Her earlier question already forgotten as his father's words echoed inside her mind.

"Zucchan has a quirk?!" 

"I do?" Izuku questioned.

"Of course you do! You're my son after all- Ah." A phone call interrupted his musing. He answered it with a sigh and a grunt, "You know you could just enter the house, right, Kurogiri?"

The twins tilted their heads at the same time, curious at the unfamiliar name and Hisashi couldn't help but find their twin expression cute.

But his smile fell and sighed at the phone, "I see. Give me a few hours, I'll handle it."

_"A few hours-"_

Was all they heard as Hisashi ended the call and turned to his twins. "Keep it a secret for now, okay? When you learn how to do it, let's surprise everyone with it!"

The twins sent him twin beaming smile that would blind a country, "Okay!"

When the celebration ended, Hisashi excused himself with the excuse of visiting someone and was home before midnight. He was happy as he witnessed his family waiting for his return by the living room, all cuddled up with each other. Not wanting to wake them up, he joined them.

Everyday, Izuku had tried to ask him the how Hisashi would help him manifest his quirk, and HIsashi always said that he's gathering something he wants to give Izuku first and wanted to surprise him with it. 

Two weeks of the month went on like that and by the third, Izuku was ecstatic when Hisashi finally said that he's almost finished with it and should be able to give it to him the next day.

Izuku waited for him to come home but he never did.

Instead, a man covered in purple mist knocked by their door and informed them that Hisashi was urgently needed in his work and needed to go back early.

Though saddened by the new, Izuku accepted his father's reason though Sakura was a bit worried about it for their mother.

"Have you eaten yet, Kurogiri-san?" Inko asked, already preparing another set of utensils for Kurogiri.

"A-Ah- N-No, but I should get going-"

"You should stay!" Sakura quickly begged, eyes curious about something.

"Yeah! And you should tell me about your quirk! Is it mist? Like, dark mist? Is it only cloud and does it continuously produce mists that's why your covered in it? if you wear gloves, will it form an actual hand, or will it just-"

Through his questioning, Kurogiri was already being pulled by the twins towards the kitchen. Inko thew him an apologetic look, but it was fond when she looked at Izuku.

Kurogiri was forced to eat with his master's family and answering his prince and princess's questions about his quirk all through out the dinner.

Kurogiri liked it.

"Please, visit us with Dad next time, Uncle Kurogiri!"

Somewhere around the questioning, Sakura had decided to call him Uncle that Kurogiri almost choked on his food. Izuku did no help as he seconded her nickname.

Kurogiri just waved, eyes wrinkling to a smile. Inko accompanied him outside their door.

"Is my husband safe?"

Her question startled Kurogiri. He thinks on what he should say as he remembered Hisashi telling him that _they didn't know_.

"I just want to know, Kurogiri-san," Inko continued, "He suddenly just left earlier than planned, without even telling us beforehand. Izuku was really sad when Hisashi ended up not doing what he promised, too. And you saw how soft he could be."

Yes, Kurogiri agrees. Izuku was the sweetest boy he had ever met, compared to the snarking teen he's taking care of. He didn't even realize that the twins had left a soft spot on him in just a few hours of interaction.

"You don't have to worry, Inko-sama," Kurogiri assured. He was hesitant as he answered. "He's... doing okay."

Totally not looking like a potato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Surprises? Haha...
> 
> I just really like this theory and wanted to write it in this. And oops- More theories on the way, maybe?
> 
> I really don't know why, but this theory felt cannon to me lmao


	3. Start

They could not find Izuku.

That was what’s worrying Sakura and Katsuki as of this moment.

They always hated their school a everything it does, but today it took the cake.

Despite Sakura and Katuski’s attempt to scare off the students and teachers attempting to discriminate Izuku, it deosn’t really make the whispers around him go away, as well as the down-grading looks he receives.

How dare they mock Izuku attempting to attend UA.

It’s not really the first, but Sakura and Katsuki had yet again destroyed another one of their tables, another school property to be destroyed in half and to be burned.

A kid with a body elastic quirk was even bold enough to grab Izuku’s Hero Analysis Notebook No. 13. The duo made sure the kid would be so scared he would never dare to pee anymore.

After the class ended, Izuku bolted out. 

Sakura attempted to go after him. But by the time she reached the door of the room, Izuku was gone. 

Katsuki went to the fountain where he saw the Izuku's notebook landed, but it was already gone.

They searched and searched. 

They could not find Izuku. 

"Fuck!"

The two explosive teens met up in an alley after trying to search for the run away Izuku. It had been two hours and their parents were already contacting them. 

They lied.

They had to find Izuku first. 

"I swear I'm gonna fucking destroy that school once I graduate!"

Sakura smacked Katsuki's arm, annoyed by his voice and sudden outburst. 

"No, I'll do the destroying. You burn it to hell!"

Katsuki glared at his pink haired friend, "Fuck you, bitch! You think that didn't hurt as hell?!"

Sakura glared at him, the can she was holding tightened as her grip tightened, "Who're you calling a bitch?! I'll punch you to hell!"

Katsuki's expression morphed into an intimidating one as he threatened her with his explosions, "I'll burn you to hell!"

This was why they needed an Izuku between them; They never get everything straight when the two was left to cooperate with each other.

Unbeknownst to the two bickering teens, a sludge Villain looms over them. 

"AAAHH~ What a luck I have! Two teens with powerful quirks! A strength quirk and an explosion quirk. What to choose~ Who to choose~"

The duo froze at the sudden presence looming over them. 

This was a Villain, right? 

They needed to get away, right? 

They needed to call a hero. 

Izuku is still missing—

"Eeny, meeny, miny—" His eyes stopped to Sakura, "YOU."

Katsuki's feets moved before he could register it. 

"Out of the fucking way!" He shouted as he pushed Sakura away from the sludge villain. Because of this, he was the one that ended up being captured by the sludge.

The sludge laughed maniacally, "HAHAHA I KNEW YOU'D DO THAT! Man, youth these days are so predictable!"

As the sludge's quirk tried to envelop Katsuki, he sets off explosions. Fighting off the sludge. "Fuck off, villain."

"What power! I'll be sure to use this to every extent!"

It had only been three minutes. In those three minutes, civilians had crowded the alley, heroes had arrived, trying to save Katsuki. 

Sakura remained rooted and frozen to the ground where Katsuki had pushed her. 

Her eyes were wide and terrified. 

Sure, she had saved Izuku from bullies several times. 

But that doesn't mean she was not scared. 

Her raw strong punches was what saved her from her hesitance in fighting.

She was always praised from her raw power. 

She was always praised from her fast healing. 

She was always praised from her smartness. 

But Sakura was a coward. Always hesitating. Always doubting. 

Looking at Katsuki who was now struggling at fighting off the Sludge Villain, Sakura felt something she knows she will forever hate and regret feeling. 

Sakura felt useless. 

A familiar war cry.

A familiar green blur. 

A familiar bag getting thrown towards the villain's eyes.

Izuku managed to give Katsuki air to breath. 

"Why the fuck are you still here?! Get away—"

"You looked like you were asking for help—!" 

There was a sudden anger that rose inside Sakura when she noticed something. 

Why aren't the heroes doing anything still? 

She should move—

"I really am pathetic..."

 _Someone_ stopped the sludge from pummelling Izuku.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"DETROIT SMASH!!"

A punch not meant to hurt anyone near it. 

A punch solely made to only create a strong gust of wind, enough to blow the villain's sludge and quirk away.

A punch Sakura could never achieve. 

A punch strong enough to change the weather. 

A cheer for All Might. 

Sakura awwed. 

But the two explosive teens remembered–

"Izuku!" "DEKU!"

"Are you okay?! Where have you been, you idiot!"

"What the hell, Deku?! You almost got killed!"

The two examined him for injuries and the on-lookers' attentions snapped to them.

All might left. 

A pro hero tried to chastised Izuku's earlier suicide attempt to save Katsuki, for being quirk less and all.

Katsuki, getting fed up with the earlier issue of Izuku in their school and being exhausted from the unexpected villain attack, snapped. 

"Oh, shut up. If it hadn't for him, I would've died from asphyxiation!"

Izuku's eyes watered, "Kacchan..."

Katsuki snapped his glare to him, "Shut up, twerp! Where have you been, huh?! We've been searching for you— irk!"

Sakura sighed, picking Katsuki up despite his colourful protests. "I'll bring you home. And you—" She angrily pointed at Izuku, "You better get home straight or I'll kill you!"

Izuku nods frantically, "OKAY!"

On the way home, Izuku was approached by All Might. 

"You, too, can become a hero." 

* * *

"... Good thing All Might comes right on time and managed to save the kids." Inko muttered through the phone.

Upon seeing the news about the sludge Villain and the sudden involvement of her twins, she had been worried when she saw them come home all dirtied from the event.

It was a good thing that Sakura had her quirk for healing, that eased Inko's worries somehow.

When the night comes and the twins went to their own rooms to sleep, Inko called her husband and told him about the events.

He had been worried and somewhat angry by how the pros handled the attack. Inko eased his worried questions about Izuku's situation.

Inko heard Hisashi muffle a huffed, _"At least that big oaf did something good somehow."_

"Don't say that! You know how much Izuku adores the hero," Inko scolded him. She sighed, "He seemed to be lively when he got home as well. Said something about finally meeting his idol, getting saved by him twice, and getting a signature from him. It was the happiest I've seen him lately.."

There was silence that followed after.

 _"Is he still adamant on being a hero?"_ Hisashi tried to ask.

"Still do." Inko silently answered. She looked at the direction where their room was, "And I think Sakura might join him as well. She seemed shaken earlier, and you know how much she loves her brother."

 _"Think you can handle two pro heroes?"_ Hisashi teased.

"I am losing weight here, mister. I can't handle two problem children, much less a problem hero in training so you better get your ass in here soon." Inko huffed, bringing an arm to her waist as if it was going to help rose the intimidation in her voice.

Hisashi gave her a soft laugh, _"Soon, my love. I think I'll come home by the next year. But don't tell the twins yet, though. I want it to be a surprise."_

Inko's face brightened, "Great! It's night here now, and I'm exhausted."

_"You go sleep now. It's still noon here, and I need to finish something."_

"Goodnight. I love you."

_"I love you, too."_

———

Hisashi dropped the phone and the smile on his face stayed as he turned to the doctor examining his vitals.

"You heard me. Find a quirk that can heal me. I'm giving you a year."

"And if it doesn't exist, my lord?"

"That's going to be a problem, isn't it?"

"What about the princess? Doesn't she have that healing quirk of hers?"

"And let her see me like this? No. I have no issue of them finding out about my real job, but now's not the right time. Not when they want to be heroes still."

"Didn't you say you'll make one of them your successor someday?"

"Oh, they will, alright. I'll make sure they see the very dark side of the society they want to protect badly and for sure, they'll be going to my side after that."

Hisashi dialed, "Kurogiri."

_"Yes, my lord?"_

"Check on my family for a day, will you? Just ask them stuff."

_"Right away, my lord."_


	4. Present

Izuku was never skinny, no. Sakura had always sparred with Izuku; Making him take hits from her and be able to counter attack it. 

They're matches were mostly a battle of wits. The one to create the smartest move, wins. 

Over the course of their last middle school year, Sakura and Katsuki had seen the changes in Izuku's body. 

For some reason, he had been getting buffer and buffer. Of course, Sakura knew about his so-called training in assigned days. He had asked her about advices for right diets. 

She never pried to ask, though she knew he would cave in and tell her if she ever did. Izuku seemed very happy every time he came home from training, albeit exhausted. 

She knows he'll eventually tell her when he feels comfortable enough to tell her. She wouldn't force it out of him unless needed. 

Katsuki seemed to think so too, though he could barely contain his worriedness and curiosity. 

When the twins were to ran an errand by the market, they passed by a sea she didn't remember to be this clean. 

"Seems like someone has been cleaning this beach. I didn't realize it was this beautiful." Sakura whistled. 

Izuku said nothing in return and Sakura still waited. When she look at him, he found him looking at the beach with a soft smile. 

Proudness leaking by his expression. 

* * *

They had graduated from middle school, once again saddened that their father was not there to celebrate such one time event. 

The Bakugou family cheered them up as they took endless pictures after the ceremony. 

_Maybe next time_. They always tried to think when thinking about Hisashi. 

_~~A poke on her forehead from a raven haired, coal eyes male. A fond smile present on his face.~~ _

He had called them and congratulated them, saying that Kurogiri would give them something from him as presents for graduating middle school.

The presents came the day before the entrance exam for U.A with Kurogiri suddenly teleporting by their front door, unintentionally scaring Izuku who had just gotten home after receiving All for One.

He was still shaken by the process, with suddenly eating a hair and all, and his mind was occupied with his theories about why the quirk was designed like that.

Izuku let out an embarrassing scream when he looked up and saw Kurogiri's warp gate with his head peeking out from it.

Kurogiri's eyes wrinkle to an amused one and Izuku noticed this and glared at him, "I told you don't do that right in front of the door! And please call us before you appear out of nowhere, Uncle Kurogiri!"

"I apologize, Izuku-sama," Kurogiri said, though polite, there was a hint of teasing in his voice. Kurogiri showed him three wrapped boxes, "I've come to deliver this to you from your father"

Izuku stared at the boxes for a long moment before opening the door and entering the house with Kurogiri following after him, looking around the house.

"You've moved again, right?" Kurogiri asked while taking off his shoes.

"Yeah. Sacchan destroyed our last house again." Izuku snickered from the memory. The first time Sakura destroyed their house was when they were 7 and Naruto was making them cry with a scary story, too much for a little kid. It was fine when it was just Sakura crying and Katsuki who looked a little shaken, but then Izuku bursted into tears and Sakura went on protective mode. Angry that Naruto was the reason he cried, she punched him so hard he passed through walls and ended up outside by their garden. Naruto survived, saying something that he was used to it, and also because of his fast regeneration. But the house didn't.

Sakura had little patience to others, but it was limitless when it came to Izuku. Izuku never annoyed her, never did he try, but Katsuki always did. And together, they were an explosive duo that should never be left alone in a room without Izuku between them.

"I'm home!" Izuku shouted. He heard sounds of movements coming from the kitchen.

"Welcome home! I'm in the kitchen!" Inko's voice called.

The two went to the kitchen, "Uncle Kurogiri came to deliver something."

Inko glanced to their direction from what she was cooking, "Ah, that's Hisashi's congratulations gifts, right?"

Kurogiri nodded, placing the presents by the table. "He wanted to give them personally, but his job was strict this month."

"That can't be helped." Inko hummed, "Izuku dear, can you call your sister from her room for dinner now? Make sure to be gentle, I think she asked Naruto to train her this past few weeks to get ready for the entrance exam."

"Okay." Izuku answered as he went up to his twin's room.

"Training for the entrance exam?" Kurogiri faked a curious tone.

Inko sighed, "The twins wants to become heroes. Izuku found out where All Might graduated as a hero and wanted to follow in his foot steps. Whereas Sakura just wanted to be near her brother and keep him safe."

Kurogiri hummed. Inko was finishing up the dinner table when the twins arrived and Kurogiri observed them. 

Izuku had been buffer. There were more refined muscles now than he did the last time Kurogiri visited, which was 10 months ago after the sludge villain attack.

Sakura's hair grew longer, now reaching her hips. Her bangs were now parted, letting her forehead and her quirk mark for all to see.

There was also a different air around them. 

Determination. 

They fell into a comfortable conversation over dinner. Izuku asking more about Kurogiri's quirk and him answering with ease. HIsashi had told him to be careful on what to answer in Izuku's line of questioning since he tend to become uncharacteristically terrifyingly curious about everything... like his father, he said. Kurogiri shuddered, remembering his early days working with Hisashi.

Kurogiri looked at them. They seemed to be calm right now, but he know their nerves are all over their minds. Nervous about what's going to happen tomorrow. Kurogiri would want to be the one to assist them there, just to help them calm down. But the place is filled with heroes, that would be dangerous.

After dinner, it was time to open the presents Hisahi gave them.

"He also got me one? That idiot." Inko huffed fondly. Opening her own present. It was actually a very comedic gift meant to cheer up Inko.

A potato.

Kurogiri couldn't contain his laughter.

His master had given his wife a literal potato.

A potato with a note: 'I hope you find Potato jokes a-peeling! Love, your favorite potato ♥'

Kurogiri would remember this about his master forever.

Inko's smile was forced and twitching as she held the potato, "That bastard..."

The twins barked out a laugh as Inko glared at the potato as if it was her husband, and it made Kurogiri cracked up. He hasn't laugh this loud in a while.

Sakura opened her's next. It was a long red silk ribbon for her hair. There was a note next to it about the materials on its fabric that made Sakura's eyes grew wid. "No way! This fabric can withstand almost everything! Fire proof, explosion proof, made with a strong fabric that won't let it get tattered up or even be cut!" She tried it on her hair, "And it doesn't get loose! Holy- WOW."

"That's great!" Izuku chirped, falling onto his mumblings. "That way, you could still wear it in your hero costume! The design could match it as well. I wonder how much damage it could take; Can it survive Kacchan's explosions? How about if there was so many people using it in a tug-of-war? What about if you dip it in nitric acid-"

"Stop!" Sakura shouted, softly hitting him. "Let's not get into that because I WOULD NEVER TRY THAT!" 

Izuku's shoulders seem to fall in disappointment and Kurogiri shuddered.

"Why don't you open your present next, Izuku?" Inko asked, pointing at the present in front of him. 

Izuku starred at it for a long moment and smiled at them.

"I don't want to open it yet."

They blinked.

"Why?" Sakura asked, fixing the ribbon on her head. She had taken a quick liking to it.

Izuku stared at the gift for a long second, "I... Want to open it when Dad's Here. I mean... he gave Sacchan something that she could still use in her hero training. That means he approve of us wanting to become heroes, right?"

He glanced at Inko who nodded, "I have a feeling... That this present is meant for me to use for my hero training as well... And... He promised me something I'm still holding on to. So I'll wait for the day he could fulfil that promise."

* * *

In the day of the entrance exam, three of the examiners aced the written exams. 

Two of the three destroyed the zero pointer. 

They're quirks were almost the same, but different in some way. The other was able to help heal the others and herself, while the other injured three of his limbs and had no way of healing himself.

It aawed the others when they checked the two's profiles.

They're twins. 

"Think you can handle two destructive teens, Shota-kun?"

"There's actually three of them. And put your goddamn porn away." 


	5. First Day

"Izuku, do you have your tissues?"

"Yup!"

"And Sakura, your handkerchief? Your hand-ker-chief?"

"I have them, Mom!"

Izuku glanced at the clock, "We really have to hurry."

"Wait...!"

"What now?" The twin said in unison.

Inko smiled, tears building up her eyes. "You two look awesome."

Today was their first day of high school. First day to a hero school. First day into their hero course. 

Their first step to becoming a hero. 

The twins are wearing UA's spring uniform; A grey coat with grey slacks for boys and a grey skirt for girls. The skirt length was customary, letting the girls be comfortable in any length of the skirt, but Sakura decided on the general length. She wore black socks that reached above her knees by her thighs. She left Izuku's neck tie be since it looked cute on him.

UA was like a dream for Izuku, and it was like hell for Sakura. She sighed, this was the disadvantage of a very famous school. It's huge and it's easy to get lost to. The school was very thoughtful for the student's possible quirks that they made every floors be so high up, meaning that the stairs are long. The hallways are wide, but still not enough to possibly fit all the students in this floor.

"Ah! I found it! Class 1-A!" Izuku's snapped Sakura out of her grumblings.

She glance at the door and deadpanned, of course the door would be huge. She glanced at her brother and saw him shaking his head and she snickered. She would bet that he was thinking around the lines of the elites chosen being inside this door.

"Let's go inside already!" Sakura said merrily, hooking her arm around the base of his neck as she slide the door with the other.

"Get your feet off the table!"

"HAAA?!"

"Don't you feel bad for the UA Alumnus and the maker of this desk?"

"No, I don't!" Katsuki barked. He glanced at the glassed eyed teen, "What school're you from, you bit part."

"Oh. It's Katsuki!" Sakura gasped but then she deadpanned along with her brother. Of course Katsuki would pick a fight just in the first day of school.

"I'm from Soumei Private Academy. Tenya Iida." The teen who Izuku recognize as the top 3 from the entrance exam answered Katsuki, who was Top 1.

"Soumei? The damn elite school..." Katsuki gave him a mocking grin, "You're worth killing, then."

"W-Worth killing?" Iida stammered. "You are very bad. Are you really here to become a hero?"

"Keh." Katsuki ignored him. It was then he noticed the two still by the door, looking at him in disappointment. He glared at them, "What're you two still doing there? Get you asses inside already."

Sakura huffed, getting inside as well as bringing the stunned Izuku by her arm. She was momentarily stunned as well when everyone suddenly looked at them. 

"Do you really have to pick up a fight in every first day of school?" She said, letting go of Izuku and nearing the blond, hands by her waist.

"That private kid asked for it." He grumbled, pointing at Iida. "And it was mostly _your_ fault why I ended up fighting."

Sakura snickered as she remembered those days. When she found out Katsuki was overprotective of the twins, she had a mischievous way of using it in her favor. In their first day of class in middle school, she didn't like the boys she ended up having as classmates. There was no other reason, she just didn't like them. She wanted to beat them up badly because of their weird look on her way so on the first day of school by their break, the said boys approached her and not even doing anything, she put up a damsel-in-distress act and Katsuki immediately bolted by her side and fought the kids who fought back albeit confused. They lost, as expected, and Katsuki saw the satisfied smirk Sakura wore and understood what happened.

But despite him knowing, it happened again and again.

They're parents found out and Katsuki sold her out.

Ah, good times.

"That messy hair must be that reserved boy!" 

The destructive duo snapped their head back to the entrance when they heard a new feminine voice suddenly speaking to the nervous wreck of an Izuku.

The girl was oblivious to this as she continued, "So, you _did_ pass! The punch you did was so great!"

A reddened Izuku stammered, "A-Ah, w-well! It was because you w-went to nego-tiate f-for me..."

The girl stopped from her cheering, "How did you know?"

Sakura pitied her brother and decided to help him, "Come now, you two. Don't just stand by the door way- Eek!"

"If you want to play, go somewhere else."

By Sakura's sudden shrieked, all heads turned to where she was looking at.

'A huge yellow caterpillar.'

'No. Was it a sleeping bag?'

'How did it even get there?'

'That's a person, isn't it?'

'Man, he got the best view!'

The students' thoughts were all over the place.

"This is a hero course." It continued. They gapped when it suddenly zipped down and sipped something.

'There's something there!' Everyone thought in unison.

Suddenly, this... caterpillar stood up, opened its zipper all the way down, and revealed an adult in all black, face seemingly bored and annoyed.

"It took you eight seconds to be quiet. Time is limited. You kids aren't illogical."

'Was what he did even illogical itself?' Sakura thought.

But this was their teacher, right? Which means he's a pro hero, then? The thing is, they've never seen, heard, or known about this person. Or maybe they just don't recognize him because he looks worn out?

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you." He said in a shallow tone.

He grabbed something from his sleeping bag- what the hell- and showed them a blue UA tracksuit. "Wear these and come to the field."

* * *

"A quirk assessment test?"

"No ceremony or orientation?" Like how any school does on the first day?

"If you want to be a hero, you don't have time for that." Came his emotionless answer, "UA is known for its unrestrictive style, and that goes for the teachers as well."

Aizawa turned to them, "You've been doing this since middle school, right? Physical fitness test without using your Quirk."

"The country continues to calculate averages based on uniform results, which is not logical," He continued, "The Ministry of Education is just lazy."

He looked at each of them, "Didn't Bakugou come in first in the practical exam?" Katsuki perked up, "In junior high, how many meters was your softball throw?"

"Sixty-seven meters." Katsuki answered.

"Now, do it using your quirk," Aizawa pointed at the circle at the ground in front of them, "Stand there."

Katsuki followed, having an idea on what's being tasked to him.

"You can do anything in the circle," Aizawa added, "Hurry, with all your might." His encouragement differs from the tone of his voice.

"Okay, then..." Katsuki grumbled as he did a quick warm up. He glance at the twins, giving them a challenging and mocking expression, and then he throws.

"DIIIEEEE!!!"

'Die?' the twins thought in unison, expressions visibly deadpanned to Katsuki's way.

"First, come to know your maximum limit," Aizawa said, watching as the ball lands. There was a beeping noise from his device and he turned to them to show the screen, "It's the most logical way to form a Hero's foundation."

Everyone awwed.

"Seven hundred and five meters, seriously?!"

"It looks fun!"

"We can utilize our quirk in this course!"

Aizawa's aura suddenly shifted, "'It looks fun', you say?"

Everyone grew quiet.

"Do you plan to become a Hero within three years with that attitude?" He continued.

They froze when he suddenly let out a smirk, "Okay."

"Whoever has the lowest overall score with these eight categories will be considered hopeless, and will be expelled."

They couldn't keep their protest and Sakura was tempted to punch the ground.

"We can choose what to do with our students." Aizawa continued. A mocking smirk present on his face. Or maybe it was a challenging smirk? They couldn't tell with how exhausted and worn out he looked.

"Welcome, this is the Hero course of UA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking hard whether I should keep Mineta around or not. I once decided that maybe I could still keep him and add Shinsou to the class so they can be in even numbers? And then I thought of what I could do with that kind of setup and then badabim badabom, I'm watching episode 5 to follow the scripts— But then I saw the screenshot of their whole class, like, their class seats in a shot.
> 
> 20 looked so damn perfect I didn't want to destroy it. like— 4 rows and 5 lines. In a number of 20, you could make groups and also get enough groups to pair them to each other in a fight. Adding an odd on didn't seem right in the class seating, one would become an outcast by the back. I don't like how two seats in the back looked and 24 was too much of a number.
> 
> I kinda liked Mineta's scenes. Like— I wanted to atleast have someone who's a scaredy cat and useless that would drive everyone to be angry at said person and prove him wrong. And he's the only person bold enough to actually try attempts on peeking and in anime, that seemed really comedic. I don't approve of it irl.
> 
> Welp, bye bye to Minoru Mineta. His balls will b missed—
> 
> Seems like I'll have to brainstorm on who's going to be in his place everywhere now, and what's going to change bruh. Wait— Isn't that the point of this story—


	6. Test

The destructive duo was getting worried for their green bean.

Katsuki had heard that the two of them managed to destroy a zero pointed. He was slightly jealous because he was unable to do that as well because he was too far away from where it spawned, but he was proud for the two of them. It seems like he was right; By the time they go to UA, Izuku will be able to punch like Sakura.

But then they heard that he ended up injuring three of his limbs.

He had the same raw strength Sakura has, right? Sakura's came with her quirk, then was it his main quirk? Does he _have_ a quirk?

And then came the ball throw. 

"Midoriya."

"Yes?" The twin answered simultaneously and everyone turned to them.

Aizawa sighed tiredly, "Right, twins."

"TWINS?!"

"Who's older between the two of you?" Aizawa asked and Sakura rose her hand, "You first then. Midoriya Sakura."

Sakura stood at the centre of the field, glancing at the nervous wreck Izuku, and the glaring Katsuki. She smirked at him as she positioned herself to throw. 

"SHANNAROOO!!"

 _Does problem children have catchphrases now?_ Aizawa deadpanned as he showed them her score.

"Seven hundred and five meters!"

"Isn't that the same as Bakugou?!"

"Next." Aizawa commanded and Izuku nervously went to the middle.

Izuku stood on his spot, seemingly nervous.

"This Midoriya is not in a good situation." Iida commented.

Katsuki growled, "Why would he be? These twins destroyed their ground's zero pointers!"

Iida gapped in surprise, "She destroyed one, too?!"

Aizawa kept his stare at Izuku. Midoriya twins. One that could heal with her quirk and has raw powerful strength that comes with it. One who's quirk is strength enhancing one, but damages its body. Two side of a coin.

Izuku activated One for All, but before he could throw the ball, the quirk was gone. 

"46 meters." The machine beeped.

"Eh?"

"I erased your quirk."

They all turned to Aizawa who looked _really_ annoyed. Eyes glowing red, and his capture weapon floating in activation. 

~~_A silver haired, his left eye glowing red with a three pointed shuriken pattern was boring into her as he sternly checked on her situation._ ~~

"The entrance exam was not logical at all. Even someone like you got accepted." 

"You erased my quirk...?" Izuku muttered, his eyes widened when he recognize something. "Those goggles! The quirk that erases quirks within eyesight. The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!" 

As everyone muttered their thoughts, the two destructive duo stops themselves from destroying something. They didn't know what to do, but they felt like Izuku needed this lecture. 

"You can't control your quirk, can't you?" Midoriya gasped, "If you break down again, we're you expecting someone to save you?" 

"N-Not at all!" Izuku immediately answered and Sakura clenched her fist because she would. That was the reason why she joined Izuku in UA, after all. 

"Regardless of your intentions, it will end up being that way." His red eyes bore to Izuku, "A long time ago, a stiflingly passionate Hero became a legend for saving over 1000 people in a disaster. With the same courage, you save one person and become a useless doll afterward.

"Midoriya Izuku, you can't become a Hero with your power."

"This guy...!" Katsuki began to growl as he took a step but Sakura quickly held him by the shoulder and shook her head at him.

She's not liking how their teacher worded it, but he's right. Izuku needs to learn how to control his power. And the way he is now, he's need to get stronger. 

But... 

"I know we can't blame Izuku since he just got his Quirk during the entrance exam, but he needs to know his very weakness right now." Sakura reasoned through gritted teeth.

When Izuku tried again, he only broke his finger. 

They're proud of their Izuku and they _will_ help him through it all.

* * *

"I'm exhausted..." Izuku grumbled as he walked wobbly alongside his twin and best friend.

"Does your finger still hurt?" Sakura asked as she grabbed the hand he injured in the test.

"It doesn't hurt anymore thanks to you healing it..." Izuku replied, still not finding the strength to walk straight.

Katsuki snorted, "You need to fix that soon, Deku. Or I'll destroy your limbs myself!"

"That's not something you should say when advicing someone!" A voice suddenly remarked behind them.

The trio turned around and recognize the two. 

"Iida-kun!"

Iida turned to Izuku, "Is your finger alright?"

Izuku quickly straightened himself, "Yes! Recovery Girl already healed me. And Sacchan helped in making it fully healed."

"Sacchan?" Iida repeated. Izuku was about to explain when feminine shout cut him off. All heads turned to the sound and recognize who it was and Katsuki sneered. _The ball throwing cheater_.

"Hey, you guys! Are you going to the station?! Wait for meeee!"

"The infinity girl!"

She stopped infront of them and smiled politely, "I'm Uraraka Ochako! You are Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Sakura, and Midoriya Deku!"

"Deku?!" Izuku sputtered.

Sakura and Katsuki barked a laugh, "Isn't that accurate?!"

Izuku helplessly glared at them, "Stop it, you two!" But his protest went unheard as their laughs grew louder.

"Isn't that what Bakugou-kun called you?"

"W-Well, my name is actually Izuku...! But Kacchan calls me Deku."

Iida hummed, "So it's an insult?"

Izuku quickly tried to avoid the misunderstanding, "N-No! He started calling me that when we were kids because he accidentally read it that way and it kinda just stuck around."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Uraraka apologised. "But 'Deku' sounds like 'you can do it!', so I like that name!"

Izuku went beet red, "I'm Deku!" he said dumbly.

The duo's laughing fit grew louder.

"Yup, you're fucking useless!" Katsuki barked in between his mocking laughs.

"Midoriya, you're too shallow! Isn't that an insult?! "Iida questioned in worry.

Izuku covered his face," It's the Copernican Revolution...!" he mumbled.

"Cope...?"

Sakura tried to calm herself, "That was a good laugh."

Izuku turned to her, "Stop teasing me, Sacchan!"

Sakura snickered mockingly at him.

"Sacchan and Kacchan..." Iida muttered, "You three know each other?"

"Huh?" Izuku turned to him, "Oh, Sacchan is my twin sister and Kacchan is our childhood friend."

"Twins?! That's so cool!" Uraraka awed, "You have a strength enhancing quirk too, right?! Your score in the grip test earlier was higher than Shoji-san! And you also had the same score as Deku-kun in the ball throwing test!"

"Ah, the strength actually developed in my body that comes with my quirk. My Quirk is mainly for healing, but we don't know why the strength came with it." Sakura said as she pointed at her forehead, mainly, the purple diamond on it.

"So your quirk is healing and with raw strength, while Midoriya-san's quirk is strength enhasment but it damages his body?"

Izuku scratched his head and tried to avoid the topic being swelled on, "Please just call me Izuku or Deku, I wouldn't mind. Calling either of us Midoriya is kinda confusing..."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't mind if everyone call me Sakura, either. It's not going to be a big deal for me."

"A-Are you sure?" Iida questioned, not wanting to make everything uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Sakura dismissed their worries, "I'll tell the class that too, eventually."

"Why don't I call you Sakuraniku* then? Or maybe just Horse meat? Or just Horse?" Katsuki hummed and looked as if he's really thinking hard on it and Sakura's temper shoot up.

"I told you not to call me that!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sakuraniku**  
>  In Japanese cuisine, raw horse meat is called sakura (桜) or sakuraniku (桜肉, sakura means "cherry blossom", niku means "meat") because of its pink color. It can be served raw as sashimi in thin slices dipped in soy sauce, often with ginger and onions added. _[Source is from wikipedia about Horse Meat]_
> 
> I really had to search for an insult like this, lmao. I first thought that an insult like ‘Useless’ in japanese that’s close to Sakura’s name might be witty and funny, but I couldn’t find any. But Horse seemed to fit since she used to call Ino a Pig, that, and because a Horse is scarry when threatened and/or scared. They could literally kill you with a kick, and in Sakura’s way, with a punch.
> 
> And I’ve been updating lesser, huh? My week became full because of tutorial classes, lol. My weekends were taken, even Sundays! So I almost had no time for a break, but hey, I live for complexity in my life. And my sister and mum is currently taking a toll on my mentallity so I’m using this as a distracton from them. They’re not hurting me in anyway or anything, in case you misunderstand. They’re just stressed lately and I’m the one who receives it sometimes... _well, all the time_. But it’s fine. I can handle it. Not that I want to get used to it, no, I know that’s not healthy. But I also know that they’re trying and they have their moments.
> 
> Anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING!! My updates would be whenever I can, but I won’t make it into every three weeks or even a month, that would make my interest in finishing this story low. So maybe in two weeks max? If you want, follow me on Twitter! **@pinkudesuu** My avatar is kind of the same to this one’s account. And if I ever notice readers following me, I’ll update you all about when I’ll update, and even try to give teasers about the chapter. I’m actually Filipino, but I mostly tweet in English because I feel more commfortable in that language when posting in social media.


	7. Shadow

'Shadow'. That was the name they called him.

He lurks by the shadows and the Pros could never predict his moves, thoughts, and decisions. One moment he would be helping civilians, then the next, he would be beating up some civilians. The police would later find them by the shadows in an alley, all beaten up and bounded by a rope. They would later find out that the civilian he beaten up was not just a mere civilian, but someone who had done something majorly illegal. They also found out that majority of the civilians he always saved were either Quirkless or someone with a weak quirk.

Shadow covers himself from head to toe, not letting the officials seeing any hair or skin on him. They don't know his real hair color, his skin tone, his real voice, nor do they know his quirk. His mask, a snake mask with yellow colored lenses, covers hi whole face. They wonder how he could still see so efficiently with such mask and theorized that he may have a quirk that involves his senses.

They're not entirely far off, but not near enough.

Living up to the name, Shadow wears any kind of outfits in a dark pallet. He was also known to be always carrying a kusanagi, thankfully, it's always sheathed. 

There were also time he had overdone his vigilantism.

Beating up a pro hero.

Romanticist. He was around the rank 50 and was best known with the ladies. His quirk Subduing allows his to take control of a person’s action for a few minutes with a five-finger touch. A very useful Quirk for a rescue hero. What the media didn’t know was that Romanticist was a molester, using his quirk to take control of a victim’s actions by force.

It was sickening for Shadow when he found out about this and he had to wait for Romanticist to lower his guard during one of his molesting sessions. It being a session was actually the worse and Shadow took his time beating up the guy after covering the traumatized child. A molested, quirkless, 10 year-old _child._ This fucker.

Satisfied with the beating he had done (He was sure the the man won’t be able to do his job for months because he’ll be suffering from rehab with the amount of damage done to his arms, that’s enough time for the police to question Shadow’s involvement to him. Shadow left the sleeping child a few feets away from Romanticist, all covered up with sheets. Looking at the child, she received a few bruises from where Romanticist had touched her and Shadow’s eyes went red.

“Heroes are shitty.” Shadow muttered with venom in his voice.

Just as he stood up, he noticed something from his peripheral and sighed an annoyed sigh when he recognized him, “You again?”

Kurogiri stepped out from the shadows, yellow eyes glinting at the scene. “My master wants to meet you—”

“You kept saying that and my answer is still the same; I won’t involve myself to your type of people if it does not benefit my work.” Shadow cuts him off with a very deep voice, pointing his sheathed kusanagi to Kurogiri.

Kurogiri was not deceived by his always changing voice. There were time that Shadow inhaled helium gas to mask his real age, but Kurogiri could tell that this vigilant is but a teen. Not that he’ll say that to his master, there are thing best to stay a secret.

Knowing that he’s a teen and a vigilant, Kurogiri knows what they desire best.

“My master offers you power,” Kurogiri was satisfied when Shadow stopped on his tracks, though not expressing his sudden interest, “Money, strength, power in ranks, knowledge, anything. If you were to have a talk with my master, I’m sure he’ll grant you what you desire.”

~~_”I can give you the power to kill your brother!”_ ~~

Shadow thinks hard about this. His real reason for not involving himself to them was really not the one he said out loud, it was actually simple. They’re villains. Though still unknown, Shadow knows strong people when he sees or hears one. And judging by Kurogiri, his master was not a simple villain. He knows Kurogiri is not a human and not just anyone can create such being with just a quirk.

But then again, more and more problems are comming up now. Problematic heroes were getting witty with their secrets, even with All Might’s influence, the Quirkless are suffering more and more. He needs more power and knowledge to help this.

And besides. He’s a Hero in training.

Why not be a spy?

Aizawa will flip when he hears of this. 

Shadow turns to Kurogiri.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

Shadow doesn’t know why he thought of a pink haired suddenly hugging him from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, I know.
> 
> I wrote this days ago and kinda forgot I already drafted this when I was writing for a new chapter in my notes, lol. So yeah, next chapter might be posted soon.


	8. Silver Fang

UA's Hero Course Curriculum has compulsory subjects like English in the morning. 

Pro Hero Present Mic, real name Yamada Hizashi. He was their English teacher and considering his reputation, they expected him to have a lively and fun class. 

Yamada turned to them, English book in hand, "Which one of these sentence is incorrect?" 

Oh, how wrong they were. It was so normal and boring as hell. Even Katsuki was close to sleeping whole Sakura is literally sleeping, fortunately, Izuku was slyly covering her from their teacher's vision. 

As if finally reading their thoughts, Yamada bursted "Everybody, heads up! Wake up, guys!" 

And no, Sakura will never admit that she flinched. 

Lunch came and as expected, the cafeteria was huge. 

"Woah," Uraraka gasped, "Sakura-chan's tray is full of sweet foods!" 

"I don't think such foods will make you healthy, Sakura-san." Iida's glasses glinted. 

"We've been telling her that for years," Izuku sighed. He grabbed a few of his pork from his Katsudon and placed it by her plate, "Atleast have this much of meat, Sacchan." 

"Yeah. Here's some niku, Sakura—" Katsuki snorted as he attempted to put some of his as well but Sakura quickly grabbed her plate and distanced it from Katsuki as she glared at him. 

"Get you horrid spicy foods away from me." She hissed. 

And finally, their most awaited afternoon class finally came around. The Hero Basics. 

They all were seated well ever since they came back from lunch 30 minutes ago. They were too excited they were practically frozen to their seats as they wait for their most awaited teacher. 

All Might. 

"I am..." An overly familiar voice boomed and they're heads snapped in alarming speed to the door, "... NORMALLY ENTERING FROM THE DOOR!!" 

Despite his weird entrance, awwed gasps were voice by the class. 

_"It's All Might!"_

_"He's really a teacher here!"_

_"That's his Silver Age costume, right?"_

_"He's so impressive I'm getting goosebumps.."_

Everyone heard an exaggerated sigh from the door, "I normally come through the window but I was told to keep an eye on you because it's your first time teaching..." 

~~_"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!"_ ~~

A gravity defying silver hair peeked through the door, his face was oddly covered by a book— 

Is that... 50 shades of— 

The book dropped and revealed a face half covered by a mask. Sakura doesn't really understand, but she feels like the man was lacking an eye patch by his left or something. 

Once again, the silver head sighed as he finally entered the room, hiding the book by his pouch. The man had almost the same hero costume as Erarehead. He wore dark clothing, almost looking like a ninja, though he wore an odd looking military vest. 

He stood next to still the smiling All Might. His posture seemed carefree as he slouched, but there was still a strong aura around him despite this. 

"I am All Might, and this is the underground Ninja Hero: Silver Fang! We will be teaching Hero Basics," All Might introduced and Silver Fang only nods at them with a lazy wave, "To lay your foundation, all types of training will be done! It has the most units too. Today—" 

"Today, well start with this!" Kakashi suddenly spoke up, voice oddly as lively, though his face didn't seem as excited, as All Might's. Contrary to his lazy tone and earlier. "Battle Training!" 

All Might seemed to be dumbstruck by the sudden interruption, not wanting for Silver Fang to get the exciting part of the introduction. 

"Along with that—" All Might tried again, but was once again cut off by Silver Fang. 

"Is this!" Kakashi steals the thunder as he pointed by the wall where case upon case were opening up, "The costumes made according to you requests and Quirk registration you sent in!" 

"Nice!" They all chanted, oblivious to the sulking All Might. 

When Silver Fang hasn't said anything yet, All Might turned to him and saw that he was also looking at him in expectation. 

Pushing away the disappointment, All Might puffed his chest back, "Once you change, mett us at Ground Beta!"

* * *

"You just had to steal my first announcement, didn't you, Hatake-san." All Might sulks. 

Kakashi humms from his book, "I don't know what ever you are talking about." 

All Might sighed, "I'm thankful that you weren't late when all the teachers said you were always late. But please don't read... such books in classes. We are teachers and we should be an example to the students. Such display is not a good example—" 

"They're in their mid teens, not 10 years olds. I'm sure many of them are already closet—" 

"Ah! Here they come!" All Might eagerly cuts him. 

At this, Silver Fang finally looks up from his book. 

He doesn't know why but there was something weird in a certain person, mainly, the pink haired. Ah, to clarify, the one with the purple diamond by the forehead. 

Silver Fang doesn't know why his eyes keep searching for the girl, and no, he's not a Pedophile. He's certainly not interested in any romantic ideas right now, thank you very much. 

There was just something in her, something missing— 

He saw her costume. 

Black sleeveless body suit that ends just around her mid thighs. There was an open area around her waist on just her sides. A pale beige pouch was hanging by her waist, it's continents unknown. She wore a red sleeveless apen vest, too, and had a pale beige elbow caps and black gloves on both arms. Her shoes were the same color as her vest: Red. Her long hair swayed, a red ribbon tied by her bangs that bounces with her steps. 

Somehow, red and pink suits her. 

Silver Fang glanced at her brother. 

[I can't really describe Izuku's second costume, so let's leave it at that. Katsuki and Sakura is there with him, so there is no way they're letting their bean wear such an embarrassing costume as his first lmao. Inko still helped, don't worry.] 

He's decent enough in green. Did the twins talk about having the same colour of shoes? 

Silver Fang let All Might enjoy his job, "Starting from the looks is also important, boys and girls! Be aware that from today, you are Heroes." 

All Might beamed at them, as did Silver Fang, "You all look great, everyone!" 

Silver Fang claps his hands to gather attention, "It's time for the battle training." 

Iida raises a hand, "Sirs! We used Thu center for the exam, so will it be a city battle again?" 

"Nope. We'll go two steps ahead," All Might answered, raising a V finger. Silver Gang went back into reading his book, "Most Villain battles you see are outdoors. But overall, Villain's are more likely to appear indoors." 

"Imprisonment, confinement, back room deals. In this society full of Heroes," All Might slyly coughed his exhaustion, and Silver Fangs peeks at him from his book, "Clever Villain's stay in the dark." 

"We'll separate you all into Hero and Villain teams," Kakashi continued without looking away from his book, "The battle will be two versus two." 

"With no basic training?" Asui questioned. 

"This is to learn those basics!" All Might answered first, "But this time, there are no robots you can destroy." 

"How do you win or lose?" Yaomomo questioned. 

"Can I blow it up?" Katsuki questioned seriously. 

"Will you expel, like Aizawa-sensei?" Uraraka wonders. 

"How will we be split?" Iida once again asked. 

"Isn't my cape cool—" 

Before All Might could grab his cheat sheet, Kakashi loudly shuts his book close, gaining all their attention to him. 

"A team of two will each be given either roles: The Villains will be hiding a weapon somewhere and the Heroes will be the one to destroy it," Kakashi explained, "Heroes must recover the weapon during the time given, whereas the Villains must protect the weapon until time runs out. Both teams can capture the other team to win." 

"Opponents will be chosen by lots!" All Mights pulls out a lottery box. 

Sakura was paired up with Yaoyaorozu. 

Sakura already knew of her as she walks up to her, "Midoriya-san, was it?" 

Sakura waves her hand bashfully, "There are two of us, so please just call me Sakura. I won't mind!" 

Yaomomo looks taken a back at this, "Is that so...? Then in return, you can call me Momo!" 

"Momo-chan!" Sakura tried. 

"Yes, Sakura-san?" Yaomomo beamed, pleased to already have a friend. 

Sakura grins, "Can you tell me about your Quirk?" 

"Ah, right!" Yaomomo coughs, "My Quirk is Creation. I can create any non-living objects from my skin by transforming my lipids into the molecular structure the object is made of." 

"Meaning you also need to understand the object's molecular structure to create one..." Sakura finishes. 

"Exactly!" Yaomomo clasps her hands together. "How about yours?" 

"My Quirk is Healing," Sakura pointed to her diamond, "When it's activated, black lines appear around by body. It allows me to heal myself and others. I also have my raw strength, though it came with my Quirks when it manifested, it doesn't require any activation." 

"With such Quirk, you can be in the front lines!" Yaomomo awwed, "Such an amazing quirk! To be able to deal damage and heal." 

Sakura could only praise her back humbly. 

"Since I'll be also your teacher, I want you to know this," Silver Fang's voice was serious, "I believe in teamwork." 

"The words I'll say probably won't be much help in today's activity, but it probably will some day." 

"In this world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Silver Fang raises a finger at them. 

"Worse than... scum?" Sakura repeated. For a moment, she thinks everything around her was a graveyard. 

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, "I want you all to know that if worse comes to worse, do not hesitate to break the rules if it means saving someone. I want you all to always remember that even if worse comes to worse, do not abandon a friend." 

~~_"I won 't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me."_ ~~

"I want all of you to trust in me. I'll protect your futures with my life." 

_~~"That's my ninja way!"~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add Deku vs Bakugou, but I felt that I was taking too long to updated so I did, lol.
> 
> I didn't want to write the battle, but I felt that I needed to write it since there's a big difference in the relationship in here compared to Canon.


	9. Introduction

The training started with Katsuki and Iida going against Izuku and Uraraka. It was kind of comedic to watch it in Sakura's point of view. She thinks it would've been better if she was Izuku's partner instead. 

Because this was their first training together, both Katsuki and Izuku got too excited facing each other that they already did without even having the timer pass one minute. 

Because of the giddyness combined with the adrenaline, Katsuki thoughtlessly used his arm grenade and destroyed a floor. Oblivious to All Might's frantic shouts, the two only looked at each other and laughed as if it was snow they were throwing to each other. 

Just as Sakura laughed, the students turned to the giggling Silver Fang who was still looking at his... book. 

"I can't tell if he's laughing at the battle or at what he's reading..." Kirishima sighed. 

"I wanna read, too..." Kaminari grumbled which earned him pairs of glares.

In the end of the match, Izuku had used his equally destructive quirk once again, aiming it above. Creating a strong gust of wind that was able to make a path itself between the walls and further. The rest of how Izuku and Uraraka won was pretty comedic at this point, but Sakura’s eyes remained to her twin and best friend.

Sakura gasps as the smoke from Katuski’s explosion cleared, “That idiot!” She shouted as she looked at her twin, his arms raised and burned when he used it as a shield to Katsuki’s explosions when the latter fully expected him to evade and counter.

“Oi, Deku!” Katsuki yelled frantically as he catched Izuku’s form, “What the hell?! You should’ve at least evaded that shit!”

Izuku huffed a laugh, but instead coughed wildly much to Katsuki’s expense, “I’m fine... Don’t worry.. It’s just... a little scratch—”

A tick mark appeared in Katsuki, “A little scratch? I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT A LITTLE FUCKING SCRATCH IS—”

Fortunately, Sakura was quickly allowed to go to them since her using he Quirk to heal can be considered as training as well. She arrived next to Katsuki just in time o stop him making unnecessary round two fight against her twin by hitting him in the head.

“Stop it, you idiots,” She glared at them as they listened to her, “Go to Recovery Girl, Izuku, and have your stupid ass healed again. Katsuki, you follow me back to the others so I can heal your stupid ass.”

Next to Izuku, they heard a willful laugh.

“Hoho, this girl has it.”

Izuku’s eyes widened when he recognized the person, “Recovery Girl!”

“Well, what are you still standing there for?” Recovery Girl slapped her injection stick to Izuku’s knee, “Follow what she just said,”

Scrambling to his (still stinging) feet, Izuku lay down the stretcher carried by the UA bots.

Sakura was suprised whe Recovery Girl had turned to her once again, her eyes glinting oddly.

Oddly... familiar...

“This old lady will be pleased if I have you attending to the clinic once in a while.” Recovery Girl smiled.

Startled by the invitation, Sakura’s mind panicked a little, “A-Ah... Sure! I mean.. I would love to ma’am!”

Recovery Girl once again smiled, “Chiyo is fine for you, child. I can see how strong of a woman you’ll came to be.”

~~_ “There aren’t many strong, chivalrous Woman out there.” _ ~~

Recovery Girl once again humms, “And your quirk kind of reminds me of someone... You’re personalities are alike too...” She sighed as she mumbled something that was almost too low to hear, “ _I hope your hobbies are differen’t, though_.”

As Recovery Girl left, Sakura only stood there, dumbfounded by the sudden invitation.  The  Recovery Girl had just invited her to get to see work in the clinic! She might be able to use the facilities. That would also mean she could use some to test her knowledge on chemicals. And a free access to the facilities! The scapels... injections... medical knowledge...

“Stop muttering, Sakuraniku!” Bakugou screamed, exaspereted and tired of her sudden muttering. She blushed a little, she didn’t even notice!

But then she noticed what Katsuki had just addressed her.

“What did you just call me, you shithead?!”

She dismissed the sudden pang in her mind.

_~~ “You’re a kunoichi who can surpass her master.” ~~ _

* * *

Their training continued on and Sakura and Yaoyaorozu won as villains. It was a good idea to listen to Yaoyaorozu’s plan and Sakura made sure to always praise her when she sensed her low confidense.

Yaoyaorozu’s plan was to barricade the room where they put the bomb to stall time enough to win. Sakura was positioned outside the room, also stalling the ‘Heroes’ effectively. She mostly just detroyed the ground after ground and make use of the debris she made to also barricade the way to the room.

Yaoyaorozu was the MVP of the round.

———

“Well, then! I must give young Midoriya feedback.”

Sakura and Katsuki perked up as they stepped forward with their hands raised for his attention.

“Can we go, too—“

“Change your clothers and return to you classroom!”

All Might shouted as he bolted away, not noticing the two destructive teens.

The two didn’t know whether to be annoyed or awwed by their teacher...

Silver Fang sighed, understanding why the man had to left in a hurry. He placed a hand by the two’s shoulder to get their attention.

“You can go see him once our class ends, okay? I still have something for the class to do,” He pats them by the back and led them to the changing room, “Well, now. You heard the man. Return to your room after changing!”

Albeit reluctantly, the two teens pouted and followed after the class.

* * *

Silver Fang thankfully went to their classroom in time ans Sakura didn’t know why she felt like it was unusual for the teacher to be early when she’d only just met him.

“All right, kids,” Silver Fang called, “I just want you all to know...”

The students straightened up to their seats, expecting another genuine speech like his promise for their future earlier.

“That my first expression on you is that I hate you all.”

They blinked.

“WHAT?!”

Iida forces himself not to stand up so he settles to swing his arms, “Sir! I don’t think a teacher should openly say that to their student!”

Silver Fang tilted his head, eyes visibly expressing his amusement, “What do you mean? Aizawa vocalizes his feelings towards his class, doesn’t he?”

“B-But..” Uraraka muttered, “Aizawa-sensei threatened to expell us yesterday...”

Mina gasps, “D-Does that mean...”

“You’ll expell us too?!” Kaminari finished histerically.

They could practicallu feel him smirking under his mask, “I actually helped Aizawa expell one of his class last year.”

“EEEHH?!”

Silver Fang humms a nod and looked down as if disappointed, “Sadly, the principal didn’t let us and only gave them a week of suspension to reflect.”

They all had high hopes for the principal.

“But I think he’ll let us do it this time since he hates humans.”

A silence.

“Don’t give us a rollercoaster of emotions!”

“I don’t think my heart can handle this.”

Silver Fang gave them a gleeful laugh as he waves his hand to them, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. _Well mostly_ ,” Before anyone can interrupt, SIlver Fang coughed to get their attention once again, “Back to the agenda, I want you all to go in front one by one and introduce yourself.”

“In what order should we introduce ourself?”

“What are the questions we should answer?”

“What’s the limit of what we can say?”

“Isn’t my name fabulous~?”

“Uhm...” Sakura raised her hand, “Why don’t you give us an example, sensei? So that we know how it works.”

“Hmm, I gues I will” Silver Fang drops the book he’s actually been reading the entire time what— “My name is Hatake Kakashi, you know me as Silver Fang, but you can call me by my name. I don’t feel like telling you the things I like and hate. And my dreams for the future... I haven’t really thought about it. As for my hobbies... Well, you can take a guess.”

“You just told us... about your name...?” Yaoyaorozu tried to voice out.

“You don’t even know All Might’s real name so take it as a win.”

They... can’t really argue with that.

“Oh, I’ll go first!” Aoyama stood up, twinkles following after him, “The most fabulous should go first!”

Aoyama stood in the front and looked straight at you.

“I am

:¨·.·¨:

`·. ᴀᴏʏᴀᴍᴀ ʏᴜɢᴀ ★°*ﾟ𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕔𝕒𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕜𝕝𝕖❕ 𝘐 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧, 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭? 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐! 𝕸𝖞 𝖋𝖆𝖛𝖔𝖗𝖎𝖙𝖊 𝖍𝖔𝖇𝖇𝖞 𝖎𝖘 𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖐𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖆𝖙 𝖒𝖞𝖘𝖊𝖑𝖋 𝖎𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖒𝖎𝖗𝖗𝖔𝖗.” 

As if to add more to the flabbergasted stares, he took out a compact mirror and started oogling at himself. Hatake didn’t seem disturbed by this as his eyes were more like amused as he guided Aoyama himself back to his seat.

“That looks fun!” Mina squeels, “My turn, my turn!”

Hatake let her stood in front as she puffed out her chest in excitement and pride with a hint of nervousness.

“I’m Ashido Mina! I love okra and nuts— Don’t look at me like that! Okras are healthy and yummy! As for dislikes... I guess perverts? And for my hobbies, I like dancing!”

Everyone claps and Asui was the next.

“My name is Asui Tsuyu, but you can call me Tsu, kero. I like jelly and prefer rainy seasons. I don’t like winter seasons and anywhere cold. And I always play with my siblings, kero.”

And the others then goes on and on in introducing themselves. They found out that Iida came from a hero family, specifically, Ingenium’s. That Uraraka likes to save money as much as possible. Kaminari is dumb but cool. Kirishima tend to shout manly every second he can. Jiro can play any instrument. Tokoyami can use cool words. Todoroki wants to surpass his own dad. And that Hagakure likes to prank.

“The name’s Bakugo Katsuki. And I’m gonna be the number one hero, you hear me, extras?!”

_~~ “... and I’m gonna be the Hokage!” ~~ _

Sakura sighed, having heard of this millions of times already. It still brings ache to her head. Unbeknownst to her, Kakashi felt the same around a certain blond.

Sakura stood up, sn=mirking past Katsuki, “If you guys want to know, his favorite food is spicy foods, and he hates everything. I mean it. His hobby is calling everyone extra for fun and this dude loves mountain climbing—“

A book went flying to her face byt fortunately, she catched it as she laughed.

“Shut up, bitch!”

“You shut up, asshole! Declaring yourself becoming the number 1 hero, are you stupid or something?!”

“HA?! I’ll show you stupid, fucking horse—“

“Will be always like this?” Kakashi deadpanned.

“They’re not his wild when Deku-kun is around...” Uraraka mumbled.

“Alright, kids. Stop fighting,” Kakashi finally intervened, “Pinky, go introduce yourself now.”

With one final glare, Sakura stood in front of the class.

“I’m Midoriya Sakura. And please just call me Sakura, I’m more used to it. And yes, me and Izuku are twins, so you can call him Izuku too. And I like—”

_~~ “What I like... I mean, who I like is... Well... And my hobby is... I mean... My future dream is...” ~~ _

“...kura? Sakura?”

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Kakashi snapped his fingers besides her ear.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I kind of blacked out.”

Kakashi stilled when she addressed him. But before he could ask about it, Katsuki sneered.

“We get it, you have twin brother complex.”

Sakura slammed her fist to the teacher’s desk hard as she glared hotly at Katsuki, “You really wanna go for it, bastard?!”

She realized too late that she destroyed the table.

Kakashi whistles, “I hadn’t seen the table break like that for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short gaaah I’m focusing way too much in my other story lmao. I have to fix my schedule again for the last semester!

**Author's Note:**

> For less misunderstanding about their age, this is an example;
> 
> Itachi (June 9) - 13 years old
> 
> Naruto (October 10) - 9 years old
> 
> Sasuke (July 23) - 7 years old
> 
> Katsuki (April 20) - 6 years old
> 
> Izuku and Sakura (July 15) - barely 6 years old
> 
> Yeah, Naruto is the oldest in the three! They won't be classmates, but how will everyone fear them as a trio, I wonder? HmmMMmmmMM..


End file.
